Innocent Criminals
by JesusCanSaveU2
Summary: After her twelfth birthday, Sarah, her four friends, and Monica became the prime suspects of a murder investigation. While Monica has to prove their innocence, Tess learns one of her own lessons-TRUST.
1. Party Time

"Truth or dare?" Sarah, a girl who is celebrating her 12th birthday with a group of friends, stared up at her.  
  
"Well, Sarah," Monica started, but another girl named Amanda urged her on. "Amanda?" but then finally she chose truth.  
  
Sarah asked, "Have you ever, you know?"  
  
Monica, taking a brief moment to figure out what Sarah had meant and then she said, "Oh no, no Sarah, me? No, I'm still a virgin"  
  
All the kids starting laughing at her like she was from a different planet.  
  
"OK, your turn," Aidan said to Monica. Monica spun the bottle and it landed on Aidan.  
  
"Truth or dare," Monica asked.  
  
Aidan's face turned red. He thought Monica might choose badly because maybe she was mad at Sarah and Amanda and maybe she had to take it out on him. Finally, Aidan wisely chose, "Truth," be he said it in stone voice--he didn't know what to expect. "But you can't do anything bad, seeing I am a kid and you're an adult."  
  
Monica could sense the fear so she decided not to, instead, with the one thing on her mind she always does, she asked, "Have you ever had coffee and what kind was it?"  
  
Aidan, relieved at the question said, "Only once, but I was with high school kids and I had to have some to make me look cool and it was the Starbucks Frappuchino with vanilla flavor. And we were at Target at the food court. I think we should go to sleep--it's been a long night--even Emily's starting to look tired!"  
  
"Hey!" Emily through a pillow at her brother's head and all the kids settled down and went to bed.  
  
About ten minutes later, while Monica was sitting one couch by the sleeping children, Sarah's mom walked in and thanked Monica for watching the party while she was at work. 


	2. Losing Faith

Monica came early the next morning and woke the children up with the smell of fresh bacon. Just then they heard a knocking on the door so Monica called, "Sarah, go get the door, It's probably Aidan and Emily's mom."  
  
Just then Sarah ran to the door. From the kitchen Monica could hear Sarah call, "Monica!" But Monica sensed a sort of frightenedness in her voice.  
  
Monica, not knowing what was going on appointed Brock to watch the bacon while she rushed to the door. When she got there she looked up into a cold glare of Tess eyes. But it was different greeting her best friend. She was in a police uniform and Monica sensed the same thing Sarah must've sensed. Monica felt a deep pain cut through her. "Tess?" Monica asked. "What are you doing here? I thought this was my assignment."  
  
"Well it has become more serious," was Tess' response.  
  
"What do you mean, more serious?-This has been my easiest assignment yet. Quite honestly, I think the worst thing they've ever done is drink coffee and even then that was only Aidan." Monica was confused.  
  
"Miss Wings," Tess glared at Monica. Monica was even more puzzled. "You know that no assignment is easy and that these kids are the newest suspects in the Aaron McBroom case."  
  
"I thought they proved his brother, Joel killed him," Monica shook her head.  
  
"Well," Tess said. "There is some proof, but we just found the same proof in the 5 of these kids."  
  
"And besides," Monica said. "They found Joel next to the body yesterday and yesterday these kids were teaching me to play truth or dare."  
  
At this Tess gasped, "You played truth or dare?! Did you get hurt? Are you alright-these kids didn't do anything to you-did they?"  
  
"No, Tess! They asked me a question, and then I asked them a question and nothing else, don't you believe me Tess?"  
  
"You know, Monica," Tess replied. "You don't have to lie to protect these criminals."  
  
Without Tess trusting her, Monica felt lost. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she had to prove to Tess these kids were innocent. If she didn't things could go terribly wrong and she would more than just simply fail an assignment. The consequences would be harsh and the children may never see broad daylight again. By now a tear drove down her face, "I don't even think I would have it in my heart to lie to you, Tess. You're my best friend and I couldn't. I--I wouldn't. How come you can't believe me?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to take you six downtown," Tess said.  
  
Now, more firghtened than clueless, and with yet another tear rolling down the opposite cheek Monica said, "Six? Now it involves me?"  
  
"Well with this continous lying, I don't know what exactly to do, but to of course, think you might have some how been involved so, yeah actually," It was really hard for Tess to say this. Though, it may seem like Monica was having a harder time, Tess was struggling with every word, trying to believe Monica, but having lost all faith in her.  
  
"You still think I'm lying?" Monica asked holding back a burst of tears.  
  
Tess, not wanting to argue anymore, told Monica, "Just get the kids and get in the car." 


End file.
